1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loom harness having upper and lower harness boards which have passage holes arranged in a grid, a plurality of harness cords which are jointly guided for each pattern repetition in the passage holes of the upper harness board and individually in the passage holes of the lower harness board, a plurality of snap hooks for connecting the harness cords to the Jacquard device, and a plurality of return motion elements and heddles which are, in each case, connected to the harness cords, with a row of the arrangement of the harness cords in the upper harness board being mapped in the identical sequence in the harness pattern repetitions in the lower harness board in the weft direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A Jacquard loom consists in general of a Jacquard device, a loom harness and a loom. The Jacquard device contains shed forming elements with a lifter which is connected to the loom harness.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a known embodiment of a loom harness and a Jacquard device. The loom harness is assembled from bottom to top or from top to bottom respectively and is thus divided into a lower part and an upper part. The lower part comprises return motion elements and heddles. The upper part comprises snap hooks, harness cords and an upper and lower harness board with passage holes. The harness cords per pattern repeat are connected to the strap and are arranged together in a passage hole in the upper harness board and individually in passage holes in the lower harness board. The harness cords can be designed as single or double cords which are in each case provided with a loop and are hung in into the snap hook with this loop.
In the known loom harness all harness cords of a through-bore in the upper harness board are mapped completely identically in all pattern repeats in the lower harness board. The harness cords of the following passage bores in the upper harness boards are successively arranged in the same manner. When all harness cords are arranged, then these mutually cross hole-wise as is illustrated in FIG. 2. At the locations designated with "X" in Fig., a pressure is exerted on the harness cords and a strong friction is produced. This arrangement of the harness cords has the disadvantages that during operation the harness cords oscillate and/or are highly stressed against one another and at the edge of the through-bore by the friction. Through this the lifetime and the working speed of the loom harness is restricted to a high degree.
The object of the invention is to improve a loom harness in such a manner that the named disadvantages are eliminated and a considerable increase of the working speed of the loom is made possible.